


Давай поженимся

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Это «Давай поженимся», где одинокие сердца ищут и находят свою любовь.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	Давай поженимся

Ойкава обвёл взглядом площадку и ослепительно улыбнулся. Ассистент за камерой беззвучно отсчитала «Три, два, один, начали». 

— Здравствуйте, дорогие мои, — почти пропел Ойкава. — Рад снова видеть вас всех здесь, в нашей уютной студии. 

Он лукаво прищурился в ожидании ответной реакции. Зрители в студии зашумели, зааплодировали, засмеялись. Всё согласно сценарию.

— Это «Давай поженимся», где одинокие сердца ищут и находят свою любовь. А я, Ойкава Тоору, помогаю им в этом.

Ойкава смотрел прямо в камеру и в этот момент знал, что видят зрители по ту сторону экрана: идеальный крупный план идеального ведущего одного из самых рейтинговых шоу в прайм-тайм.

— Ойкава, не будь таким эгоистом. Ты постоянно забываешь о нас.

— А это Куроо Тецуро, профессиональный тамада, и помощь его довольно сомнительна, но он нравится нашим редакторам, поэтому приходится мириться с его присутствием в эфире.

Куроо только закатил глаза в ответ на реплику Ойкавы и покачал головой.

— И наш астролог, Сугавара Коуши, прошу любить и жаловать, — продолжил Ойкава.

Суга скромно улыбнулся.

— До начала программы Суга любезно сообщил нам, что Марс в Скорпионе, и я понятия не имею, что это значит, но мы начинаем!

Студия взорвалась аплодисментами.

— Давайте поприветствуем нашего гостя, который написал нам трогательное письмо с просьбой помочь ему обрести счастье, — доверительно произнёс в камеру Ойкава. — Поиски любви — сложный квест, и нам об этом известно многое, если не всё. Встречайте, Кагеяма Тобио!

В студию вошёл Кагеяма, поклонился ведущим и присел к ним за большой круглый стол.

— Вы только посмотрите, красивый какой, — Ойкава подпёр щеку рукой. — Что-то мне не верится, что у тебя есть проблемы с поиском счастья, Тобио-чан. Я же могу называть тебя Тобио-чан?

Кагеяма кивнул, не отводя взгляд от Ойкавы.

— Что ты с порога смущаешь нашего гостя, Ойкава, — вмешался Суга. — Смотри, как у него полыхают уши.

— У нас есть огнетушитель на случай всяких полыханий, — парировал Ойкава.

— Расскажи нам о себе, — Куроо откинулся на спинку кресла и оценивающе просканировал взглядом Кагеяму. — Где работаешь, чем увлекаешься?

— Это всё было в моей анкете, — пробурчал Кагеяма, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Ойкава хмыкнул.

— Но наши зрители не видели твою анкету, Тобио-чан. Как же мы все поймём, кого ты ищешь?

— Я фотограф, — ответил Кагеяма. — Снимаю для журналов и просто.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «просто»? — заинтересовался Суга.

— Ну… обычные фотосессии. С собаками, детьми, дома, на улице.

— То есть, если у меня нет ни собаки, ни детей, к тебе не попасть?

Кагеяма уставился на Куроо немигающим взглядом.

— Можно и без собаки, это не обязательно.

— А глаза какие синие, вы только посмотрите, — не унимался Ойкава. — Это линзы?

Кагеяма перевёл взгляд на Ойкаву.

— Нет, это мои глаза.

— Не слишком типично для наших широт, как считаешь?

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Может быть.

— И ты действительно думаешь, что встретишь свою любовь на нашей передаче?

— Я уверен, — решительно кивнул Кагеяма.

— И откуда только такая уверенность? Вот я, конечно, довольно уверенный в себе человек, но… 

— Ойкава у нас не самый тактичный человек, — вмешался Суга. — Но наша программа не о нём, чему мы все бесконечно рады.

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, но поспорим мы с тобой в другой раз, ворчун Сугавара. Давайте всё-таки займёмся делом, — Ойкава вновь обратил всё своё обаяние в сторону камеры. — Итак, первый претендент на сердце нашего невозможно очаровательного Тобио-чана — Хината Шоё! Поприветствуем его!

Хината ворвался в студию ярким солнечным лучом.

— Привет! — он не мог спокойно усидеть на стуле и всё вертелся, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Здравствуй, — чинно поприветствовал его Ойкава. — Наш главный гость, Тобио-чан, не слишком разговорчив, и мы не знаем, кого именно он ищет. Расскажи нам о себе, вдруг это судьба.

— Я работаю воспитателем в детском саду. Это лучшая работа на свете, — просиял Хината. — Мы с детьми целыми днями учим стихи, поём песни и танцуем, лепим из пластилина и просто веселимся.

— И у вас хватает энергии на то, чтобы вести активный образ жизни и после работы? — спросил Суга.

— Конечно! Дети заряжают круче любого энергетика.

— Это заметно, — отметил Куроо.

— А ты любишь детей, Тобио-чан? Похоже, это могло бы послужить отправной точкой в ваших с Хинатой отношениях.

— Нет, — покачал головой Кагеяма. — Они вечно ноют и хотят в туалет. Да он сам как ребёнок, у него вся футболка в каких-то разводах.

— Эй! Это хендмейд, мы с детьми делали этот рисунок.

— О чём я и говорю.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь.

— У тебя всё ухо в пластилине.

— Что? Неправда!

— Правда!

— Мне нужны даты и время вашего рождения, чтобы составить натальные карты, — Суга что-то задумчиво чертил в блокноте.

— Я думаю, что натальные карты здесь ничем не помогут, — протянул Ойкава. — Самое время позвать нашего второго претендента на сердце Тобио-чана. Встречайте, Цукишима Кей!

Долговязый Цукишима церемонно уселся напротив Кагеямы и поджал губы.

— Он какой-то зажатый, вам не кажется? — спросил Куроо и заметно оживился. — Что-то не так, Цукишима-кун? Или я могу звать тебя Цукки?

— Не можете, — Цукишима даже не посмотрел в сторону Куроо. Впрочем, он вообще ни на кого не смотрел.

— Скажи нам, Цукки, неужели ты пришёл сюда в поисках большой и чистой любви?

Цукишима смерил Куроо таким уничижительным взглядом, что Ойкава закусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но на Куроо это не возымело никакого действия. Он весь распушился, как павлин, и смотрел на Цукишиму горящими глазами.

— Да, — подхватил Ойкава. — Нашим зрителям всегда интересно, что же приводят людей на «Давай поженимся». Но, глядя на вас, у меня складывается впечатление, что вам не хочется здесь находиться. 

— Всё в порядке, — заверил Цукишима. — У меня всегда такой вид.

— Ну надо же, — восхитился Куроо, — врёт и не краснеет.

— Что скажешь, Тобио-чан? 

— Скажу, что мы вряд ли найдём общий язык.

— Почему? 

— Мы с ним столкнулись перед съёмками, — Кагеяма запнулся. — Там, в коридоре.

— Так, и что же? — Суга заинтересованно подался вперёд.

— Мы поссорились.

— Ссоры только укрепляют отношения, — заявил Куроо. — Это я вам как профессиональный тамада говорю. Этих ссор на моей памяти — не сосчитать.

— И в половине случаев причиной ссор был ты, — отметил Суга.

— Зачем ты так меня дискредитируешь, Суга?

— Всего лишь правду говорю.

— Вернёмся к нашим героям, — прервал намечающуюся пикировку Ойкава. — И всё же, Цукишима-кун, почему ты пришел к нам?

Цукишима задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и нехотя ответил.

— Я проиграл спор брату.

— Что-что? — переспросил Куроо. — Я не расслышал.

— Я проиграл спор брату, — громко повторил Цукишима. — Поэтому пришёл сюда. 

— И твой брат здесь? В студии? Как его зовут?

— Акитеру. И да, он очень любит эту передачу, — Цукишима закатил глаза, когда Акитеру вскочил и замахал руками в знак приветствия.

— Давайте подарим аплодисменты брату, — обратился к зрителям в студии Ойкава. — Получается, что вы совсем не ищете любовь?

— Почему же, — Цукишима поправил очки. — Ищу. Но здесь я её вряд ли найду.

— Как это грустно слышать, — вздохнул Куроо. — Не хочешь выпить по чашечке кофе после съёмок?

— Куроо, — Ойкава ткнул его в плечо. — Имей совесть.

— Ах, если бы она у меня была, — мечтательно протянул Куроо.

— У нас есть и третий кандидат на сердце Тобио-чана…

— Думаю, в этом нет необходимости, — заявил Кагеяма.

Ойкава удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Я уже выбрал того, кто мне нравится.

— Это было понятно с самого начала, — вздохнул Суга. — Когда Сатурн в Козероге, как же иначе.

— Когда ты так бормочешь, мне кажется, ты проклинаешь нас всех, — признался Куроо.

— И кто же это? — спросил Ойкава.

— Вы. Мне нравитесь вы, Ойкава-сан.

На несколько секунд в студии воцарилась тишина, а затем взорвалась криками, смехом и аплодисментами.

— Но я же очень непростой вариант, — Ойкава взмахнул чёлкой. — Особенно когда Плутон в Рыбах, вот это всё. 

Суга прикрыл лицо ладонью. 

— Меня устраивает, — Кагеяма потянулся и накрыл ладонью руку Ойкавы.

— И на этой оптимистичной ноте мы заканчиваем выпуск «Давай поженимся»! — подытожил Куроо, — Оставайтесь с нами, смотрите нас, любите нас и друг друга. А все подробности о нашей новой паре вы узнаете совсем скоро, ровно через неделю. Не переключайтесь!

***

Ойкава тщательно снимал грим и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Он, конечно, получил нагоняй от режиссёра за работу не по сценарию, но кто, в конце концов, в этом шоу звезда?

Дверь в гримёрку приоткрылась, и на пороге возник Кагеяма.

— Привет.

— Привет, — Ойкава очень старался не смеяться. — Ты всё испортил.

— Мне не стыдно, если ты об этом.

— Закрой дверь и иди сюда.

Кагеяма подошёл к туалетному столику, прислонился к нему бедром, забрал из рук Ойкавы салфетки и принялся сам стирать тональный крем со лба, щёк, носа. Ойкава прикрыл глаза, но внимательно следил за Кагеямой из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Программа твоя — отстой.

— Но-но, я люблю свою работу.

— А я люблю тебя, потому и согласился участвовать в этом дурдоме. Но я не думал, что здесь столько психов, один другого хуже.

— Я хотел повеселиться, — признался Ойкава.

— Повеселился? — спросил Кагеяма, аккуратно проводя салфеткой по губам Ойкавы.

Ойкава промычал что-то невнятное.

— Готово, — Кагеяма отложил салфетки в сторону. — Теперь похож сам на себя. Я вот что подумал…

— И когда только успел, — пробормотал Ойкава.

— Не ёрничай. Мы с тобой сколько лет вместе? Семь?

— Смотря откуда считать. Если с момента, когда ты переехал ко мне, то девять. Семь — когда я переехал к тебе.

— Те два года ты постоянно выгонял меня спать на диван.

— Вспомни ещё что-нибудь, — надулся Ойкава.

— Я всё прекрасно помню. Именно поэтому хочу спросить — давай поженимся? После сегодняшнего вечера ты просто обязан ответить «да». И не ищи кольцо, оно есть, но я не буду вставать на колено и нести всю эту романтическую чушь. Что скажешь?

Ойкава многое мог бы сказать и ещё больше — сделать, но вслух произнёс только:

— Какого чёрта, Тобио. Давай поженимся!


End file.
